Innocence
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Killua wants Hisoka to stop corrupting Gon but the consequence is different... Yaoi.
1. Chapter I

Innocence

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Note: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. No flame. Please R&R

[Killua]

Every time he sees Gon, there is a strange gleam in his eyes. I don't like it. 

It seems Gon has never noticed. He is too busy challenging Hisoka in his innocent way. 

I do notice it because I've never been innocent...

The bastard wants to kill him. Very much. He will wait until the right time comes. I've warned Gon again and again that he is not choosing the right path. Finding his father, that's fine but fighting Hisoka is another thing. You'll be killed, don't you understand, Gon?

The bastard won't stop. Gon won't stop. If this goes on and Gon survives, I'm afraid he is going to be tainted...like me. And I don't want that. He is too pure to be tainted with blood. I don't want that. This has to be stopped.

I sigh deeply. He is asleep. Gon has very good sense of hearing, I admit that but when there's no danger around, he sleeps like dead. Well, maybe I should go find something to eat. Ice-cream sounds good for a hot day like this. I nod to myself and go out.

***

I finish my second cone of ice-cream. Mmmm...that was great. 

I'm going to but myself another one. That is when I see him. Hisoka. The bastard.

He smiles at me in a kind of friendly way, which I know he doesn't really mean it and walks to stand right beside me. He pays for my ice-cream and holds it out for me. "Here's your sweet, sweet heart."

"Who the hell is your sweet heart, bastard?" I snap.

Hisoka chuckles. "You're so different from Gon, I can see." 

At the mentioning of Gon's name, I suddenly realize this is the right time to make him stop. "Hisoka, we've to talk." I don't wait for his reply. I start walking toward a deep, dark alley, suitable from safely shredding each other's blood. Silly thing to do but I've no choice. I've to try.

I hear footsteps behind me. I know he'd follow. 

Finally, we're there. I turn to meet his eyes. He is still smiling that knowing smile. Damnit, I hate that smile. "What do you want, little one?" he asks but I know he's already known.

"Stop it." I say.

"Stop what?" he asks again, an amused tone in his voice. 

"Stop playing your game with Gon and stop asking me those stupid questions when you've already known the answer!" I almost yell. Something about him makes me feel uneasy. It's disturbing.

Hisoka approaches me, that smile never leaves his lips. I stand still but whatever it is, I'm ready for an attack. Now I notice he is standing close. Too close.

"Jealous?"

"Why should I-" Before I could finish that sentence, he crushes his lips on mine. I gasp in surprise and he slips his tongue in. My knees go weak and I slump to the ground. I feel dizzy...all I can do now is gasping for breath. 

When my head stops spinning, I see him towering above me, an amused smile on his lips. "My, my, you're so innocent."

Gathering the last bit of strength, I glare at him. 

TBC


	2. Chapter II

Innocence

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Note: Yaoi warning. No flame. Please R&R.

[Hisoka] 

I turn on the shower, a smile never leaves my lips. I recall the look on the boy's face after I showed him a little of my passion. *smirk* Although it was just a brief moment before it disappeared, I did notice it. 

I lick my lips, remembering how he tasted. The chocolate flavor was still lingering on his lips when I kissed him yet the boy's own taste was sweet. 

He's so different from Gon. His scent is the mixture of innocence and blood. Well, the word 'innocence' isn't correctly fit. The boy is far from innocent. He is dangerous. But isn't that something fun to play with? 

Play with fire and you'll get burnt. But I do not fear fire. I always love danger. I'll conquer it and laugh. That's what I do.

I hum softly in my throat as I start washing the gel off my hair. Well, if the boy wants me to stop my little game with Gon, then I'll start my new game with him instead.

Yeah, that's why I let him go after our little meeting. 

The game has already started. And I won't stop this game that easy. 

I turn off the shower and wrap the towel around my waist. That's when the doorknob turns and an uninvited guest steps in.

"Why don't you knock before coming in?" I ask. Actually, I don't care if he'll answer or not. 

"Care if I see your nude body?" His face is expression less but there's an amusement light twinkling in his eyes. 

"Not at all. Wanna see?" 

He shrugs. "You seem to be in a good mood today, eh?"

I mentally smirk. I almost forget Illumi Zoldick is Killua Zoldick's brother. We've been friends for quite long but Illumi doesn't show expression on his face much, so I decide to tease him for a bit. I wonder what he'd say. 

"I've just played with my new prey." I say, chuckling lowly.

"You mean that boy, Gon?" I chuckle again. "No. It's the other one. A certain lavender haired boy." 

I study the look on his face. He remains expression less but his eyes narrow slightly. His gaze fixed on me for a while and he turns. "That's fine but you know the limit, Hisoka," he says plainly. 

"Leaving so soon?" I ask, again not caring if he'll answer or not. "You've just come." 

He doesn't stop walking. When his hand is on the doorknob, he turns. "You know what, you look better without those make-up and gel," with that he leaves. I laugh and sit down on the bed.

This is going to be fun.

***

[Gon]

"Killua."

"..."

"KILLUA!" 

"Wh-what?" He jumps, covering his hands over his ears. Maybe I've said it too loud. 

"What's wrong?" I ask, meeting his eyes. He turns away. Something is really wrong. 

"Nothing." 

"You lie. You've been acting strange after you came back. Killua, aren't we friends? You can tell me."

"I..." Suddenly, his cell phone rings and he answers it. Whoever it is, he/she sure chooses the right time. 

"Hello...brother? …..What? …..Now?" 

"Who was it?" I ask after he hangs down the line. 

"Illumi," he replies, "He said he wants to see me. Now."   
  


TBC 

A/N: Did I freak you out? Sorry if this chapter is too short! 


	3. Chapter III

Innocence

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: Yaoi. Shota. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Note: It has been quite a long time time since I last updated this fic. I know it's all my fault but please don't kill me (yet?) I still have at least one story to finish! (Haha, you can't kill me now!) Anyway, as I have said it has been quite a long time since the last chapter and I have to admit that my writing style sure has changed and I'm afraid you'd like it this way. Still, I'm back to continue this fic and I promise I'll finish it. My humblest apology.

--Killua--

We've been walking in silence for quite sometimes now and even though I am not looking at him I know Gon has snided me his more-than-tenth-time look. I know he wants to talk to me but I just am not in the mood. I know I shouldn't act like this. It'll only worry him more, being the person Gon is. Kind-hearted, innocent and sport yet determined.

I wish he would stay this way forever, for that's the reason why a person that belongs to the darkness like me is drawn to him. Gon is like the sun shining into the darkness that is my mind. Being with Gon, I feel like I could really be an ordinary twelve-year-old child who can play and laugh like the others. I, being the cold and heartless killing machine that my family keeps telling me I am, think so. Wish so.

That's why I won't let that bastard Hisoka taint him.

Hisoka...

The smirking face of that bastard pops in my mind every time that cursed name is mentioned and I vehemently wipe my lips. Damn. Just think of the earler event almost makes me sick. And to be honest, I have to tell you that I've never gotten sick all my life.

I still remember how his tongue worked in my mouth. Searching. Tasting. Daring. Making me gasp. Damn. I can't believe just a simple kiss could make my knees hit the ground so easily despite it being my first kiss. Damnit. Even Illumi can't fight and win me that fast.

_"My, my, you're so innocent."_

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn Hisoka and that smiling face of his. I scowl, balling my hand into a fist. Just thinking of him already makes me want to kill someone if not the bastard himself. I steal a quick glance at Gon--quick enough that he won't know I'm looking so that he won't have time to fire me a question or a worried look, then try to calm that murderous urge down.

I can't, I won't kill anyone anymore. I am no longer an assassin. I am not a killing machine. I am a hunter. And I am Gon's friend.

I'm not what **he** claims me to be.

I look at **him **carefully. His face is always passive and his pitch-black eyes are always void of emotions. "Hello, Kill." He greets.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

His eyes narrow slightly but the expression on his face remains the same. "Now, now, is that what a little brother greets his older brother, hmm?" I say nothing. Beside me, Gon shifts uncomfortably, his hand reaching for his bait.

Illumi notices this. "Don't worry, Gon." He says, bringing something...which happens to be a shopping bag with a small box inside up from the floor. "I am not here to take Kill away. I just happen to have a job in this town. And I just want to apologize for last time."

Gon looks at Illumi, puzzled as Illumi hands him the bag. He looks at Illumi, at the box in the bag, then back and illumi again. Gon blinks. "Cake?" Sure Gon's puzzled as hell. Illumi's always the one full with surprise and it's hard to read through him, even being his own brother.

"Kill always loves chocolate cakes, right?" Illumi says, gesturing me to come to him. My feet automatically comply. Strange but true but this sometimes makes me feel like an idiot, always do what Illumi says. I myself wonder why.

In our family, I wonder if I'm the one seeing Illumi smile the most often. Milluki says he has almost never seen Illumi smiled. I bet the fat guy must be jealous but...if he were in my shoes, I'm sure he would never say so. Because...

Sometimes I have a feeling that Illumi has complete control over me.

"Kill," he says, placing his hand on my head, "Father may allow you to go around freely and I won't forbid you not to do anything. But..." he lowers his head a little so he's looking at me straight in the eyes. Those bottom-less black, black orbs. I shudder involuntarily. "Remember my words: Don't fight the enemy you know you can't win against." With that, Illumi turns to Gon, gives him a nod and leaves.

I swallow. Hard.

He may not say it directly but I doubt not...

Illumi knows.

TBC

A/N: Review, pretty please!!! Oh, by the way do you mind if I switch off the POV mode in the next chapter(s)?


End file.
